chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
Chaotic: Shadow Warriors
Chaotic: Shadow Warriors is a multi-platform action video game released in 2009 based off of the Chaotic Television Series. Nintendo DS Synopsis MajorTom is challenged to a CodeMaster Match against CodeMaster Crellan, despite having not yet one another seven matches in the Crellan Drome since their last match. After defeating CodeMaster Crellan in a one-on-one match, CodeMaster Crellan provides MajorTom the Super Scanner, which would be capable of projecting scanned Creatures as holograms. KidChaor manages to convince MajorTom to start off by getting a scan of Chaor in Fear Valley, but upon arrival, they find Ulmar, who is bent on getting revenge on Xaerv and a group of OverWorlders who had stolen BattleGear from him. Offering to help, MajorTom, KidChaor, ChaotiKween, and PeytonicMaster are given special BattleGear from Ulmar. MajorTom receives the Stone Shot, which provides him a boost in Power, KidChaor receives the Infernerator, which makes him Fireproof and provides him the Fire Element, ChaotiKween receives the Deluge-inary Diamond, which allows her to walk on water, and PeytonicMaster receives the Wind Funnel which provides him the Air Element and makes him immune to poisonous gases. As they search for Ulmar's BattleGear, the group encounters Danian and OverWorld Creatures with glowing red eyes and engage with the Super Scanner, though these Creatures, led by Dractyl, disappear as shadows after being defeated. Confused, the group makes their way to the Forest of Life to seek out Dractyl. Here, they encounter Bodal, who informs them that he is looking for Maxxor to inform him about a break in at Bodal's Arsenal - with Maxxor having last been sighted within the Forest of Life. After hearing that MajorTom had encountered the Shadow Warriors, Bodal grows concerned, as there is a BattleGear called the Shadow Device meant to be under lock and key in the OverWorld capable of generating said Creatures, and which can only be deactivated using a particular Mugic which had been split into seven and scattered throughout Perim. The group splits up, eventually finding Maxxor - only to learn that they'd actually found his Shadow Warrior. After fighting off the Shadow Warriors with the Super Scanner, the group reconvenes, with ChaotiKween revealing that she'd found a Mugic fragment. MajorTom then suggests that they tune their Scanners to the frequency of the fragment in order to seek out the other six pieces, starting with the Storm Tunnel in order to check on the progress Ulmar had made. In the Storm Tunnel, Chaor and Ulmar are hot on the tails of the culprits - who turn out to be the Mipedians. After getting separated, Ulmar pairs up with PeytonicMaster to track the Mipedians, while MajorTom, KidChaor, and ChaotiKween search for Chaor. Rather than finding Chaor however, they encounter Prince Mudeenu, who expresses his disdain for humans and declares that they would not be saved by anyone this time, as Maxxor had been defeated by the Shadow Master, and Chaor had been captured and taken to Mount Pillar to be held. After fighting their way through the Shadow Warriors, the group decides to make for Mount Pillar in order to free Chaor. At Mount Pillar, ChaotiKween, PeytonicMaster, KidChaor, make their way through the Shadow Warriors, confronting Shadow Illexia, who reveals that Shadow Intress had been sent to destroy Iparu and take the Mugic fragment he'd been entrusted with protecting for the Shadow Master. Determined to stop the Shadow Warriors, the group battles them using the Super Scanner, eventually managing to defeat them. Afterwards, Chaor is freed, but marches off to get revenge against the Shadow Master, whose identity he'd figured out. Meanwhile, the group makes for Iparu Jungle, intent on saving Iparu and escaping before the real Queen Illexia regains consciousness. After traveling to Iparu Jungle, MajorTom discovers Iparu, beaten and bruised, having barely managed to escape the Shadow Warriors. Furthermore, they'd taken the Mugic fragment Iparu had been guarding, urging them to get it back. The group then takes it upon themselves to get back the Mugic fragment while Iparu rests. After exploring Iparu Jungle, the group happens upon Intress with the Mugic fragment, but they also find Aa'une. Shocked and confused, as Aa'une had been destroyed by Lake Blakeer after his confrontation with Maxxor, Chaor, and Iparu. Aa'une then declares that he'd be traveling to Gigantempopolis next, as his armies had accumulated there and cornered Laarina, ordering Shadow Intress to remain in Iparu Jungle and defend the Mugic fragment with her life. After Aa'une takes his leave, Shadow Intress spies the group and attacks, unaware that they're able to defend themselves with the Super Scanner. After Shadow Intress is defeated, the group retrieves the Mugic fragment from her and makes for Gigantempopolis. The group ports to Gigantempopolis in time to see Aa'une entering the Giants' temples, following him inside. Unexpectedly, as the group makes their way through the temples' traps, they are met by Shadow Tangath Toborn - revealing that Aa'une had anticipated that they would follow and led them into a trap, while he himself made for Cordac Falls to claim another Mugic fragment. Not deterred from their mission, MajorTom, KidChaor, PeytonicMaster, and ChaotiKween defeat Shadow Tangath and retrieve the Mugic fragment he'd been guarding, promptly porting to Cordac Falls shortly thereafter. At Cordac Falls, the group engages with Aa'une - though after a rigorous battle, Aa'une is revealed to be but a Shadow Warrior as well. While they'd successfully retrieved yet another Mugic fragment, KidChaor openly questions who the true Shadow Master could be if not Aa'une. This prompts Lord Van Bloot to reveal himself as the mind behind the widespread tyranny of the Shadow Warriors, claiming that the humans are lucky he has more pressing matters to attend to than destroying them, fleeing back to Gothos Tower with the last Mugic fragment in hand - thereby preventing the group from deactivating the Shadow Device. At Gothos Tower, MajorTom points out a figure fighting against the Shadow Warriors, which appears to Maxxor, meaning that he hadn't been destroyed as the Shadow Warriors had been claiming, though PeytonicMaster is quick to point out that, if they don't do something, that could change. Infiltrating Gothos Tower, the quartet encounters some of the most powerful Shadow Warriors to be seen, but ultimately manage to defeat them and navigate Gothos Tower's architecture, until the time comes for MajorTom ventures forward alone. Reaching the top of Gothos Tower, MajorTom finds Maxxor fighting Lord Van Bloot, who views them as no match for him in light of the defeat of both Maxxor and Chaor. The quartet still engages Van Bloot and his Shadow Warriors, managing to defeat them and take the last Mugic fragment, then giving the completed Mugic to Maxxor, which destroys the Shadow Device, and unfortunately the Super Scanner alongside it as a result of it being tuned to the same frequency as the Mugic. Defeated, Lord Van Bloot flees, and Maxxor frees Chaor from his confines, leaving MajorTom to explain to CodeMaster Crellan what had happened to the Super Scanner. Playstation 3/Xbox360/Wii Synopsis Sobtjek, Owayki, Malvadine, and Siado raid Bodal's Arsenal and steal a chest full of BattleGear, only to be pursued by Attacat. MajorTom, having recently been given the Super Scanner to test out by the CodeMasters, encounters Attacat in the Forest of Life, who explains the situation to MajorTom, with MajorTom offering to help in any way that he can. Together, the two are able to find what remains of the BattleGear, but much of it is still missing, and so Attacat asks that MajorTom seek out Dractyl so that he could help track down the Mipedians - discovering a Mugic Fragment in the process. Along the way, MajorTom engages with some of the Mipedians, only to discover that they're acting strange, have red glowing eyes, and fade away into the shadows after being defeated. Wanting to warn Maxxor about the Shadow Warriors, MajorTom looks to Arias, who explains that Maxxor had gone to Gigantempopolis. Here, MajorTom runs into Bodal, who had also been searching for Maxxor and inadvertently explains that there was a BattleGear called the Shadow Device meant to be under lock-and-key in the OverWorld which could generate the Shadow Warriors MajorTom had encountered, and which could only be deactivated by a particular Mugic, which had been broken into seven and scattered across Perim. Having already discovered the one fragment, MajorTom uses the Super Scanner to track down another located somewhere in Gigantempopolis. MajorTom eventually tracks down Maxxor, as he orders Intress to find Iparu, but when MajorTom attempts to warn Maxxor about the Shadow Warriors, he instead discovers that the Maxxor he'd found was one of said Shadow Warriors. After defeating the Shadow Warrior, MajorTom continues through Gigantempopolis, eventually finding Mommark, who is collecting samples of Giant DNA, offering to help MajorTom empower his scans in return for aid in finding more samples. With stronger scans, MajorTom moves on to Iparu Jungle, intent on warning Iparu of the danger headed in his direction, discovering another Mugic Fragment during his search. Finding Iparu before Shadow Intress, Iparu asks that MajorTom help him by checking the sentinel poles in the surrounding area to infer the locations of intruders. Unfortunately, along the way, MajorTom stumbles across Shadow Intress, who attacks him, taunting him by revealing that Maxxor was at the mercy of the Mipedians at Mipedim Oasis. Horrified, MajorTom defeats Shadow Intress with his Super Scanner projections and quickly makes for Mipedian territory. Here, MajorTom convenes with Frafdo, who stresses how unsafe it is for humans right now. Determined to help Maxxor, MajorTom helps Frafdo figure out a way into the Oasis, ultimately deciding to split up. When MajorTom is found by Tiaane, the two discuss the break in at Bodal's Arsenal, though Tiaane argues that the Mipedians were not responsible. In fact, Tiaane explains how there had been OverWorlders that had stolen from the Mipedians, adding that Maxxor was not being held at the Oasis. With the looming danger, Tiaane provides a map of the tunnel systems so that MajorTom could escape unscathed. Rather than escape, MajorTom uses the map in order to find Maxxor, arriving at the prison cells as Frafdo is helping to free Maxxor. Explaining the situation, Maxxor reveals that the Mipedians had assumed he'd stolen a Mugic fragment belonging to Prince Mudeenu, hence why he'd been captured. Despite MajorTom wanting to help his friend in whatever way he can, Maxxor refuses, deciding that the circumstances were much too dangerous. Adamant that he could still offer some sort of aid, MajorTom defeats the Shadow Warriors who'd been responsible for stealing the Mugic Fragment from Prince Mudeenu and makes it his mission to seek out the remaining pieces. Adamant that he could help Maxxor in some way, MajorTom heads to Mount Pillar, where he is captured by Mallash and accused by Queen Illexia in having aided traitorous Danians in kidnapping Lore. While imprisoned, MajorTom is helped by Wamma and reveals to him that the Super Scanner was helping him track a Mugic fragment. Revealing himself to be a Shadow Warrior, Wamma orders for the destruction of both the kidnapped Lore and MajorTom, intent on utilizing the Super Scanner to find the Mugic Fragments which could halt the production of the Shadow Warriors. After defeating the Shadow Warriors, Lore expresses his gratitude, providing MajorTom the Mugic Fragment and revealing that Magmon possesses another piece of it in the UnderWorld. At the Lava Pond, MajorTom asks Magmon about the Mugic Fragment and warns him about the Shadow Warriors, though the UnderWorlder is already aware of their presence. Without anything to defend himself with, Magmon offers MajorTom the Mugic Fragment in exchange for a Whepcrack, which MajorTom is quick to retrieve for Magmon. Magmon then directs MajorTom to the cave within which he'd hidden the Fragment, and despite having to fight his way through the Shadow Warriors, MajorTom succeeds in his mission. Venturing across the UnderWorld in order to obtain the final Mugic Fragment, MajorTom happens across Chaor in Fear Valley, where he is attacked and imprisoned by the Shadow Warriors, who are revealed to be under the control of Lord Van Bloot. MajorTom then follows them back to Gothos Tower, confronting Lord Van Bloot. This results in the Underworlder destroying the Super Scanner, leaving MajorTom defenseless, however Maxxor arrives at Gothos Tower, defending Major Tom, who then provides Maxxor the restored Mugic. With the Mugic, Maxxor deactivates the Shadow Device Van Bloot had stolen, dispelling the Shadow Warriors and sending Van Bloot fleeing for his life. Maxxor then frees Chaor in an act of good conscious, while MajorTom is left to explain to CodeMaster Crellan what had happened to the Super Scanner. List of Creature Scans OverWorld DOP-015.png Intress NF.png Tangath Toborn.jpg Tcdcdop Najarin.jpg 5- Bodal.png DOP-EN003 Blazier - DOP.jpg Images-0.jpg Tartarek.png DOP-EN002 Attacat - DOP.jpg DOP-EN001 Arias - DOP.jpg Blügon.png Vidav.jpg Iparu.png Garv Card.jpg 479.png Wytod.jpg Aivenna.png DOP-EN007 Donmar - DOP.jpg Rellim Watermaster.png Heptadd-viny20090605022429.png UnderWorld Asadab.png Lyssta.png Chaor DOP card.jpg Ta.png H'earring.png Barath Beyond.png Tcdcdop Ulmar.jpg Magmon Card.png Rothar.jpeg Dardemus.aspx.png Borth-Majar-0.PNG Nauthilax.png Grook2.png C-U 017-Bladez.png Ultadur.png Narfall.png C-U Nivenna.png Lord Van bloot Original card.png C-U Skithia.png Krekk40.png C-O Orth.png C-U Khybon.png Danian C-D Illexia.png 68.png 145 0 333574 20181012.png Mallasha.png Dubin.png Kolmo2.png Hammerdoom Chantcaller Assimilated.jpg Aimukk.png Lhad.png Bierk1.png Ekuud.png Faash.png Formacidor1.png Ibiaanbig.png 24 (1).png Raznus Assimilated.jpeg 26-0.png Mipedian Iflar.png Prince Mudeenu.png Ario.png Biondu card.png Brathe card.png Dakkamal.jpg Drimesse.png Fivarth.png Gnarlus.jpg Kobarri.789467.20180822-051706.png Zhadecard.png Xelfe.JPG Munnari.png Vinta.jpg Uro.jpg Tiaane.png Siado.png Shimmark.png Owayki.png Melke.png Sobtjek.png Trivia *Aa'une's defeat at Lake Blakeer is mentioned in the Nintendo DS version of the game, but the past is not, placing the events of the game somewhere after the Perithon and before MajorTom's CodeMaster Match against CodeMaster Hotekk. **Furthermore, as Kolmo is presented as a Danian rather than a Mipedian, placing Chaotic: Shadow Warriors prior to his purification. *Ørth is mistakenly considered an UnderWorld Creature in the Nintendo DS version of the game. *Tarteme's name is misspelled as "Tartemme" in the Nintendo DS version of the game. *Despite the plots of both versions being different, they share the same exact ending, perhaps suggesting two different viewpoints of the same events. Category:Games